Mi Ángel de la Guarda
by Kurodesukk
Summary: Al necesitarse mutuamente, los sentimientos de agradecimiento y compañerismo van formando un cúmulo de sentimientos mas profundos, sentimientos que quieren forzar a quedarse en el olvido, pero que las hacen felices al estar juntas. Situaciones fortuitas y coincidencias inesperadas marcan la diferencia a quienes por obra del destino están atadas hasta que la muerte las separe.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer capitulo de la primera historia que subo, en verdad tengo planeado desarrollar bastante este argumento, así que a las personitas que lean este capitulo les agradecería que dejaran sus reviews, quiero saber que les parece y seguir mejorando, y por supuesto hacer este contenido agradable a la lectura y los sentidos, yo amo a la OTP y me esforzare por ellas. Bueno, no los molesto mas y les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten, y estén todos muy bien**

-Nico-chan, oye, Nico-chan! ayudame!- Maki gritaba desesperada.

-Que demonios te pasa Maki-ch- wuaaaa!-

Fue un evidente grito de espanto el que produjo Nico al ver a Maki colgando del borde de la azotea de la academia, mientras corría a ayudarla se pregunto ¿como demonios terminó en esa situación tan peligrosa?

-Toma mi mano Maki-chan, rápido!- Usando todas sus fuerzas Nico logró poner a salvo a la pelirroja.

-Ufff, ya veía que se nos caía nuestra talentosa Maki-chan, pero...como demonios terminaste colgando en la azotea?!-

-No me grites maldita sea no eres mi mamá- le respondió algo enojada Maki

-Pues me preocupo por ti!, ahora siento que la azotea no es para nada un lugar seguro, si casi te caes tu, imagínate las idiotas de Honoka y Rin, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, apresúrate y dime como casi te matas en nuestro lugar de práctica.-

-Ok, ok, estaba sacando mis cosas del bolso cuando salieron volando algunas de mis partituras de las prox canciones de μ's, bueno, yo sali detras de ellas y no me di cuenta que justo en esa parte habían sacado la malla de seguridad y...pase de largo y casi me mato, eso es todo hmm.-

-Ahh ok, pensándolo bien, creo que debería haberte dejado caer Nico con un tono burlesco.

Quee?! Porque estas diciendo eso Nico-chan?-.

-Si tu no estuvieras no habría alguien tratando de debatir todas mis ideas y que siempre me lleva la contraria-.

-Haaa? si tus "ideas" fueran buenas yo estaría de acuerdo con ellas-.

-Acaso estás queriendo decir que solo digo estupideces?!

-Lo que acabas de decir-. Maki asiente

-Hmmm, tu siempre eres asi maldición-

-Tu todo el tiempo te andas burlando de mi Nico-chan-.

La discusión estaba intensificándose más cuando oportunamente llega la protectora y esotérica Nozomi a la azotea.

-Otra vez peleando chicas, acaso no pueden estar una tarde tranquilas?-

La pelirroja y la pelinegra daban pretextos a Nozomi del porque no se llevaban bien, esto era pan de cada día y Nozomi también disfrutaba ridiculizarlas a las dos.

-Hoho… mientras más pelean más tiempo pasan juntas, acaso solo quieren guardar las apariencias? dijo la pelimorada con un tono pícaro.

La burla de su compañera las enervó a Maki y a Nico además de ponerlas muy nerviosas, lo cual las hizo comenzar a actuar torpemente.

-Ya ya, relajense las dos y pidanse disculpas que ya llegaran las demás chicas, no es bueno que estemos en malos términos, somos compañeras después de todo- dijo Nozomi con un tono relajado y convincente.

Al escuchar a nozomi las dos se acercaron y se disculparon mutuamente, sin embargo nada quitaba esa atmósfera de competitividad que había entre ellas dos

-Oye Nico-chan-

-Qué quieres ahora Maki-chan?-

-Ehmm… quiero darte las gracias, al final de todo tu me salvaste, Gracias Nico-chan-

El sincero agradecimiento de la pelirroja sorprendió bastante a la pelinegra, sinceramente no creía que ella le diera las gracias de esa manera, lo cual hizo que se le acelerara el corazón por unos momentos y se le notara un evidente sonrojo en el rostro.

-P-pero qué dices Maki-chan, como tu sempai debo protegerte, además eres nuestra compositora, μ's no existiría sin tu musica, no tienes que agradecerme nada, no te...preocupes- dijo Nico algo avergonzada.

Maki al sentirse importante por la persona que siempre la criticaba sintió, aunque no lo aceptara, un orgullo muy grande en su pecho y tambien se sonrojo un poco, al ver esto Nozomi entró al ataque otra vez.

-Parece que esto es una hermosa reconciliación jeje-

-CÁLLATE!- gritaron al unísono las ofendidas, acto seguido se miraron mutuamente y se largaron a reír.

-Mejor no perdamos mas el tiempo y comencemos a practicar, ya deben estar llegando las demás chicas- dijo Nico a sus compañeras presentes.

-Eso iba a hacer, no necesitas decírmelo- respondió Maki.

Nozomi esbozó una cálida sonrisa como asegurando que todo ya estaba bien.

Mientras las chicas ensayaban sus respectivas partes de la coreografía, la puerta de la azotea se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Buenos Dias chicas!- era la líder y presidenta del consejo estudiantil Kousaka Honoka que como siempre estaba con toda la energía durante las mañanas, además venía acompañada de la responsable y consecuente Umi y la inseparable y tranquila Kotori.

-Veo que llegaron más temprano de lo habitual Nozomi y Maki, con Nico estamos acostumbradas a saber que siempre llega primero que nadie a la azotea- dijo Umi con un semblante orgulloso en el rostro.

-Parece que han estado ensayando sin descanso chicas- dijo Kotori al ver a las chicas sudorosas con la práctica.

Minutos después de llegar las chicas de segundo año llegaron juntas la intranquila y enérgica Rin junto a la tímida pero entusiasta Hanayo, y justo detrás de ellas venía la bella y líder honoraria Eli, compañera de Nico y Nozomi en tercero y ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Buenos días chicas-nyan, cómo han estado, veo que llegaron más temprano-nya!-Rin saludo a sus compañeras.

-Rin-chan, la verdad es que nosotras llegamos más tarde, buenos días a todas- le reparo Hanayo en voz baja a su amiga.

-Buenos dias chicas, me alegra verlas tan motivadas desde tan temprano, porque la práctica será bastante dura el dia de hoy- dijo Eli mientras comenzaba a elongar.

Al estar todas juntas comenzaron su práctica de manera cotidiana durante la mañana sin ningún problema, el incidente que sufrió Maki evitaron mencionarlo, ni siquiera Nozomi lo mencionó pese a ver visto el momento en que Nico salvo a Maki, pues como siempre, estaba espiando.

Después de una ardua práctica durante la tarde, todas se dirigieron a sus casas, sin embargo, Maki, aunque le diera mucha vergüenza, quería retribuir a Nico que la haya salvado, pero por sus propios problemas de personalidad no tenía el coraje de invitarla a comer algo o darle algun regalo, asi que decidio comentarles a Rin y Hanayo todo lo que había sucedido por la mañana en la azotea.

-Quee?! casi te caes de la azotea?!- Hanayo y Rin gritaron al unísono-

-Y Nico-chan corrió a salvarme, por eso quiero hacer algo por ella o retribuir el que me haya salvado, si no hubiera estado ella allí probablemente hubiera terminado cayendo- dijo la pelirroja un poco angustiada.

-Es verdad… pero que podrías hacer?-decía Rin mientras pensaba en algo.

Mmm, conociendo a Nico-chan, creo que le encanta todo lo relacionado con las Idols, bueno eso es obvio, también lo que sea color rosa, la moda y esas cosas, podríamos salir el próximo sábado y buscar algo en Akiba, algún vestido muy lindo, a Nico se muy bien que le quedan las cosas lindas y tiernas, si te complica su talla, yo tengo sus medidas, Kotori me las dio cuando me uní a ella ayudándole con el vestuario- Hanayo daba ideas a Maki, mientras Rin-chan asentía a todo lo que decía su amiga.

-Creo que es buena idea Hanayo, gracias por ayudarme- decía con un tono satisfactorio Maki

-No hay de que Maki-chan, junto a Rin-chan te ayudaremos en lo que necesites-.

-Yay, vamos de compras con Maki-chan el sábado-nya-

-Bueno, adiós chicas, gracias por todo- se despedía Maki.

-Adiós Maki-chan, ten cuidado camino a casa.-

-Bye bye Maki-chan, nos vemos mañana-nya-

Eran las diez de la mañana del dia sábado y las tres chicas de primero se juntaron en Akiba para buscar un presente para la heroína de Maki.

-Entonces Hanayo, ¿por donde empezamos la búsqueda?- Dijo Maki algo perdida entre tanta tienda que hay en Akiba

-Si si Kayo-chin, ¿por dónde empezamos? Akiba es inmeeenso-nya- dijo Rin muy entusiasmada.

-Bueno, en primer lugar vamos al centro comercial que está dos cuadras más adelante por Chuo-Dori, allí están las tiendas de merchandising de Idols, luego, allí mismo hay muchas boutiques o tiendas de moda, si no encontramos algo bueno, podríamos ir a Shibuya, ¿les parece?- dijo Hanayo muy decidida.

Maki y Rin solo asintieron y se dedicaron a seguir a Hanayo que se notaba había montado un panorama para la tarde entre las tres. Al llegar al centro comercial, la tímida y retraída personalidad de Hanayo se transformó en la de una fanática que solo vive por sus gustos.

Miren miren miren! las ediciones limitadas de los últimos conciertos del año pasado, ya liberaron todos los BDs y los DVDs, necesito comprarlos- Hanayo fue directamente a la caja para comprar artículos de idols.

-Ya me imagine que pasaría esto, en verdad Hanayo cambia completamente cuando se trata de idols- Maki se agarraba la cabeza mientras miraba a una compulsiva Hanayo comprando y volviéndose loca ojeando merchandising de sus amadas idols.

-Yo tambien amo a esta Kayo-chin- decía Rin muy alegre

Pasado un buen tiempo Hanayo salió con un rostro parecido al que tiene cuando está comiendo arroz, la viva muestra de la verdadera felicidad, mientras Rin y Maki la observaban sorprendidas por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba a cuestas solamente con merchandising de idols.

-Entonces Maki-chan, vamos a buscar un bonito vestido a Nico-chan- dijo Hanayo mientras caminaba hacia las boutiques.

-Ehm...si Hanayo- Maki asintió todavía algo sorprendida.

Será que su padre le advertía mucho cuando salía de casa, pero Maki siempre estaba mirando hacia sus alrededores mientras caminaba por la calle o en lugares públicos, siempre se mantenía alerta, razón por la cual se sentía mal de haber tenido que ser salvada por Nico días atrás al llegar a la primera boutique dentro del centro comercial Maki se dio cuenta que desde el tejado del mismo habían muchos artefactos que colgaban de este, ya sean luces o adornos, en verdad siempre le causaban mucho cuidado esos detalles, en su opinión eran un peligro latente en caso de cualquier incidente.

-Maki-CHAN!- Rin grito en el oído de Maki haciendo pegar un salto a la pelirroja del susto.

-Que demonios Rin!-

-Solo te note muy distraída jiji-

Ya dentro de la boutique comenzaron a ver algún vestido que pudiera gustarle a Nico, había muchos vestidos rosados lindos del tipo que le quedarían perfectos al pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la pelinegra, Maki estaba sorprendentemente maravillada.

-Este le quedaría muy lindo a Nico-chan...pero este igual, se vería muy muy tierna, con unas alitas, incluso podríamos usarlo para alguna presentación con μ's ..p- pero que estoy imaginándome!- Maki al dejar volar su imaginación en torno a Nico se daba cuenta que esta se estaba volviendo complicada en su vida, no le agradaba en absoluto, pero no negaba lo linda que encontraba a la pelinegra de coletitas pequeña y gruñona.

-Maki-chan ya elegiste algún..- Hanayo no alcanzó a dirigirse a Maki cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a temblar despacio pero después de unos segundos el movimiento se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer correr a todas las personas del centro comercial, Maki fue la primera en tomar acción.

-Hanayo, Rin, siganme!- Al salir de la boutique Maki se percató de mantenerse alejada de los faroles y adornos que colgaban del tejado del centro comercial, sin embargo no pudo ignorar a una chica que constantemente era empujada por la multitud, la cual salía desesperada del lugar; sin pensarselo dos veces, Maki le gritó desde la lejanía a la chica que se acercara a ellas, sin embargo esta no la escuchaba, el ruido de la multitud era muy fuerte, hasta que en un movimiento fortuito Maki se da cuenta que los faroles en el techo estaban muy sueltos y como acto reflejo salió corriendo en el auxilio de la chica, que se encontraba algo mareada y pérdida después de salir de la turba que la arrastraba.

-Cuidado!- Maki salto desesperada llevandose a la chica consigo varios metros lejos de los faroles, los cuales cayeron casi al instante después de su paso por ahí, fue un fuerte estruendo. Acto seguido Maki se aseguro de que la chica no tuviera ningún rasguño, pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

-NICO-CHAN?! qué estás haciendo aquí?! era evidente la expresión estupefacta de la pelirroja al darse cuenta que a quién salvó de morir aplastada era su compañera quien la había salvado días antes de un destino muy parecido.

-Eeh! Maki-chan!- el rostro de Nico no era muy diferente al de la pelirroja, estaba igual de sorprendida que ella.

Maki se alejó rápidamente de Nico mientras por un momento desvió su mirada a Hanayo y a Rin que estaban acudiendo donde ellas, también muy sorprendidas al percatarse de que la chica era Nico.

-Maki-chan, Nico-chan se encuentran bien?!- les gritó Hanayo mientras se acercaba a sus amigas.

-Tranquila estamos a salvo- respondió Nico anticipándose a Maki.

-Casi se me sale el corazón al ver a Maki abalanzarse sobre Nico y que cayeran los faroles del techo justo en ese momento- contaba sorprendida Rin.

Maki se puso de pie y se dispuso a ayudar a levantarse a Nico, luego salieron del centro comercial y se fueron juntas hacia sus casas.

-M-Maki-chan, oye Maki-chan- Nico se dirigió a Maki algo nerviosa.

-Que ocurre Nico-chan?- Maki a pesar de los extremos momentos que habían pasado hace poco se fijaba más en lo linda que se veía Nico nerviosa, eso la hacía sentirse una idiota.

-Solo quiero...darte las gracias, me has salvado la vida en el centro comercial, muchas gracias Maki-chan- Nico le dio su más sincero agradecimiento a Maki.

Eeh?! No necesitas agradecerme, ademas...que seria de μ's sin nuestra pequeño demonio? esa pequeña demonio que nos regaña y nos insta a mejorar todos los días, aquella que llega primero que nadie a la práctica todos los días? Eres importante para nosotras Nico-chan- Al terminar de decirle eso Maki se sonrojo bastante , ella no es de referirse tan abiertamente a las personas, para ella lo que acababa de decir parecía un "Nico-chan, yo te necesito, todas te necesitamos" se le vino a la cabeza que la pelinegra es más egocéntrica que ninguna en el grupo, y estaba en parte arrepentida de haberla alabado, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de haber sido sincera con ella, en verdad sentía a momentos que Nico sacaba lo mejor de ella.

-No crees que es una gran coincidencia Maki-chan?- dijo Nico interrumpiendo los soliloquios de la pelirroja.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, quién iba a pensar que justo a la persona que le salvaste la vida hace unos días te terminaría salvando la vida de vuelta- la pelirroja esbozó una cálida sonrisa que extrañamente conmovió mucho a Nico, quien apartó la Mirada de Maki.

\- Bueno chicas, nosotros con Rin-chan nos despedimos aquí, adios cuidense- Hanayo se despedía con la gran cantidad de bolsos que llevaba en cada mano.

-Adiós chicas, nos vemos en la práctica-nya- Rin se alejaba junto a Hanayo mientras la ayudaba a llevar todo lo que habían comprado en el centro comercial.

-Una pregunta Maki-chan, que hacias acompañando a Hanayo y a Rin en Akiba?- le pregunto Nico algo intrigada.

-Eso...no te incumbe, bueno, Hanayo me pidió que la acompañara, nunca salimos las tres juntas después de todo- respondió Maki algo nerviosa.

-Hmm...ok- Nico con una mirada algo sospechosa asintió a la respuesta de Maki.

-Entonces, creo que me voy a mi casa de una vez por todas, se esta haciendo tarde, adiós Nico-chan- Maki quería alejarse luego de Nico, no le gustaba cuando estaban solas porque siempre terminaban teniendo momentos incómodos.

-Yo igual, Kokoro, Kokoa y Kotaro deben estar esperándome en casa, bueno, adiós Maki- chan, nos vemos el lunes en la práctica-. a cada segundo que transcurría Nico se alejaba mas y mas.

A maki se le hacía imposible no mirar en la dirección de Nico mientras se alejaba de ella, quería seguir junto a la pelinegra, era un sentimiento agridulce, no quería sentirlo, pero tampoco le desagradaba, le temía, pero la hacía feliz. En ese momento, se le ocurrió que el mejor regalo de agradecimiento que podía darle a Nico era a través de lo que mejor sabía hacer y de la forma que mejor sabía expresar sus sentimientos, a través de su música y de su piano, porque a través de su piano podía expresar todo el cúmulo de emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos, por quien, le había salvado la vida y por quien necesito ser salvada por ella. No la consideraba su heroína, ni su salvadora, era algo más profundo, ella la consideraba, su ángel de la guarda.

FIN capitulo 1


	2. Ya son demasiadas coincidencias

**Antes que nada, gracias por su apoyo, en realidad me complace que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y espero que este también lo disfruten, lo hice con mucho cariño. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia, está en un proceso introductorio, algo paulatino, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y me gusta desarrollarlas ordenadamente, en fin, percatense por su propia cuenta, y volveré en menos de una semana, lo prometo 3**

* * *

-Hmm como siempre estas crepas son las más deliciosas, además creo que el comerlas durante la mañana les da un toque diferente a comerlas después de clases, ¿no crees lo mismo Ericchi?- dijo Nozomi con un semblante de satisfacción en el rostro a su amiga mientras se dirigían a la academia.

-Sí si tienes toda la razón, saben algo…¿más frescas?- respondió Eri mientras iba saboreando su crepa.

-Ustedes, si andan comiendo cualquier cosa a toda hora perderán su forma, recuerden que somos school idols, no debemos mostrar una imagen indebida a nuestro fans- interrumpe Nico, que siempre las regañaba, ya que cuando esas dos estaban juntas vivían yendo a lugares para comer diferentes cosas.

-Ya ya Nicocchi, te aseguro que nos esforzaremos en la práctica de hoy, ¿cierto Ericchi?- le dijo Nozomi en un tono despreocupado.

-Tienes mi palabra Nico- Eri afirmaba lo que dijo Nozomi.

Casi en el último cruce de calle antes de llegar a la academia, las tres chicas de tercero divisaron a una chica pelirroja que si no era un zombie, en verdad no estaba en un buen momento, pareciera que no había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

-Uff no logre dormir nada, siento que caeré en este mismo lugar, ¿porque siempre que se trata de la música tengo que desvelarme? en verdad me hace mal- se regañaba internamente Maki mientras lo único que tenía la voluntad de moverse hacia la academia eran sus piernas. Al llegar al último cruce la pelirroja ni siquiera se percató del semáforo y solo cruzo.

-Cuidado idiota!- Sintió que la tiraron fuertemente hacia atrás del cuello de la chaqueta y en ese preciso instante venían a mucha velocidad varios vehículos.

-¿Eeh? eeh? que acaba de pasar?- Maki algo confundida miro hacia atrás y vio a Nico enojada ,quien todavía la tenía afirmada de la chaqueta.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?, por poco y te aplastan todos esos autos idiota- Nico comenzó a regañar a la pelirroja que la observaba callada mientras recibía los retos de su sempai.

-¿Que ocurre Maki-chan, tuviste una mala noche?- le preguntaba algo preocupada Nozomi.

-Te ves muy somnolienta Maki, será mejor que descanses mientras nosotras ensayamos- agregó Eri como una rapida solucion al evidente mal estado de la pelirroja.

-Ya, pero, dinos porque estas en este deplorable estado, no es costumbre ver a la deslumbrante Maki-chan con tal rostro- el tono en la voz de Nico denotaba la típica ironía con la que se suele dirigir a Maki.

-Solo me quede pegada escribiendo algunas partituras, tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza y no quería perderlas- la verdad, se desveló componiendo una canción que plasmara el agradecimiento que sentía por Nico, quien la había vuelto a salvar esta vez.

-Eri tiene razón, procura descansar por esta vez, lo más seguro es que seas un estorbo más tarde en la práctica- dijo Nico en un intento de ser comprensiva, a su manera por cierto.

-Entonces está decidido chicas, pero no perdamos más tiempo, ya van a comenzar las clases- Nozomi se dirigió a todas las chicas.

Todas asintieron a lo que dijo Nozomi y se dirigieron rápidamente a la academia, Maki no cruzó ninguna palabra con Nico durante el trayecto restante hasta Otonokizaka y Eli junto a Nozomi ya estaban haciendo planes para después de la práctica de la tarde.

Durante el periodo de almuerzo, como era costumbre Maki junto a Rin y Hanayo comían en el patio de la escuela.

-Maki-chan, al final no pudimos comprar nada para Nico-chan, disculpa por emocionarme tanto comprando artículos de idols- dijo Hanayo algo triste.

-No te preocupes Hanayo, en relación a eso ya pensé en algo- le respondió Maki con un tono optimista mientras comía su obento.

-¿En serio Maki-chan? ¿que es, que es?- Rin respondió sorprendida al igual que Hanayo.

-No se los dire, se lo entregaré personalmente, prefiero hacerlo de esa forma- decía Maki con una clara convicción en el rostro.

Sorprendentemente las chicas confiaron en Maki y asintieron sin presionar a la pelirroja de que les dijera que se llevaba entre manos en relación a Nico, después del periodo del almuerzo siguieron con sus clases normales y al término de estas tuvieron una práctica algo corta, ya que al mismo tiempo tenían otras obligaciones. Umi, con la letra de la última presentación en el Love Live, Kotori, Hanayo y Nico con los trajes y la misma Maki con la composición de la música.

-Al parecer ya lograste hacer a la perfección aquel giro Honoka- dijo Kotori mientras se dirigían hacia sus casas junto a Umi, Maki, Hanayo, Nico y Rin.

-Siii, me costó bastante, y estaba muy enojada con mis pies- respondió Honoka a Kotori con algo de fastidio en su hablar.

-¿Porque estabas enojada con tus pies?- le pregunto algo intrigada Umi, pensado con qué idiotez le respondería Honoka.

-Porque ellos son los que giran, ¿no?- le respondió Honoka con bastante seriedad.

-Ay, en verdad no tienes remedio, en algunos momentos no entiendo como nos las arreglamos para tener todo en orden en el consejo estudiantil contigo a la cabeza- dijo Umi con un leve signo de estrés.

-Ya tranquila Umi-chan, por lo menos hemos hecho bien nuestro trabajo- dijo Kotori en un intento de defender a Honoka.

-Si si Umi, siempre he cumplido con mi deber- afirmaba Honoka orgullosa.

Umi mostró un claro gesto de estar rendida con sus amigas y prefirió callar en vez de seguir discutiendo con ellas, a la vez Maki, junto a Nico, Hanayo y Rin ingresaron en la tienda de conveniencia que estaba cerca de la escuela.

-Nico, ¿vas a comprar esa revista-nya?- pregunto Rin a una maravillada Nico que ojeaba una revista de Idols.

-Por supuesto, es la última edición, y solo queda una- respondió Nico casi hiperventilada.

-Yo también la quiero…- se escuchó un murmullo que provino desde la dirección en donde estaba Hanayo, quien miraba fijamente la revista en las manos de Nico.

-Hmm, yo la tome primero, es mía- dijo Nico apoderándose de revista.

-¿Porque no se la prestas a Hanayo, o la leen juntas?- agregó Maki buscando alguna solución, aunque en el fondo sabía que Nico no prestaría nada, es muy testaruda y egoísta cuando se trata de las idols.

-No no y no!, ya he dicho- respondió categóricamente Nico.

-Hmm Nico-chan eres muy egoísta- Rin algo molesta al ver a su Kayo-chin triste le quito la revista a Nico.

-Oye tu, devuélvemela!- Nico muy molesta comenzó un forcejeo con Rin que terminó con la revista fuera de la tienda y en medio de la calle, Nico salió corriendo inmediatamente para recogerla.

Antes de que Rin acertara a moverse con el fin de ganarle la revista a Nico, Maki salió disparada detrás de la pelinegra, fue el instinto quizás, o el pequeño lazo externo a ser compañeras de grupo el que la forzó instantáneamente a salir en auxilio de ella, porque sentía que era frágil, que debía protegerla, que era una pequeña idiota impulsiva que necesitaba ser controlada para no desmoronarse física ni emocionalmente.

-Cuidado Nico-chan!- Maki empujó fuertemente a Nico que estaba en medio de la calle justo cuando venia un vehículo, el cual, por fortuna, freno instantáneamente, porque una cosa era que Maki hubiera apartado a Nico del peligro, pero otra era que ella hubiera quedado en la zona de riesgo. Las demás chicas anonadadas observaron como el vehículo quedó prácticamente a milímetros de atropellar a la pelirroja.

-Maki!- gritaron casi al mismo tiempo todas las chicas, quienes acudieron rápidamente a levantarla y ponerla a salvo.

-¿Estas bien Maki?- le preguntaba Umi angustiada.

-¿Está todo? los brazos, piernas, ojos…- Honoka también se cercioraba a su manera del bienestar de la pelirroja

-Si muchachas, estoy a salvo, no se preocupen- Maki afirmaba que estaba bien mientras en la otra orilla estaba Nico, casi en estado de shock mirando hacia la zona donde casi la atropellan, al verla en ese estado, Maki se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la pelinegra.

-Nico-chan, estas bien?- Maki le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse a Nico.

-¿Eeh, eeh? ¿Maki…-chan?- Nico miró directamente a los ojos a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta apartara la mirada, no se resiste a los ojos rojo escarlata de la pelinegra.

-Vamos apúrate, estas ensuciando tu falda- le dijo Maki algo sonrojada mientras miraba el suelo.

-Perdón Maki-chan...- al escuchar esto viniendo de Nico, Maki inmediatamente la observa y ve lágrimas asomarse por los ojos de la pelinegra, la verdad no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante aquella situación.

-Vamos Nico-chan calmat..- Maki no alcanzo a decirlo cuando comenzaron a deslizarse las lágrimas por las mejillas de Nico.

-Por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo, casi te atropellan Maki-chan, soy una idiota, soy una maldita idiota!- entre lágrimas y sollozos Nico se siguió disculpando con Maki, al mismo tiempo se acercaron las demás chicas a Nico y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-En verdad lo siento Maki-chan, lo siento tanto..- Nico no alcanzo a decirlo cuando estrepitosamente Maki la coloca entre sus brazos en un cálido y protector abrazo.

-No te preocupes Nico-chan, eres muy preciada para mi al igual que todas las chicas, te volvería a salvar de ser necesario, además en la mañana tu me salvaste cuando iba medio dormida a la academia, gracias por eso, así que cálmate, no te sientas culpable de nada yo solo ayude a una amiga en problemas-. Al escuchar esto las demás chicas miraron sorprendidas a Maki, quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se colocó literalmente como un tomate; Nico estaba prácticamente igual que Maki, lo que generó que se apartaran de inmediato.

-Desde cuando son tan cercanas ustedes dos?- pregunto inocentemente Honoka, mientras Kotori y Umi se parecían preguntar lo mismo, era evidente la intriga de las chicas de segundo año.

-Solo dije que la co-consideraba importante para μ's, solo eso- respondió Maki muy nerviosa.

-Si si, eso mi..mismo, si le pasa algo a Maki-chan qué pasaría con nuestras canciones?- agregó Nico excusándose al igual que Maki.

-Hmm, tienen toda la razón, debemos estar siempre unidas, por μ's!- grito emocionada Honoka.

-Me alegra que piensen asi chicas- Umi también poseía un rostro de orgullo por sus compañeras.

-A mi me pareció de algún modo romántico- dijo Kotori después de un suspiro.

-Nosotras también siempre estaremos para ustedes, no es así Rin-chan?- dijo Hanayo mientras observaba a Rin.

-Si si, siempre nos apoyaremos chicas-nya- dijo Rin con su entusiasmo habitual.

Acto seguido las chicas procedieron a dirigirse a sus hogares, Nico y Maki no volvieron a hablarse ni a mirarse directamente, ya que sintieron que se expusieron demasiado mutuamente, Nico pensaba en todo momento cuando largó a llorar por la pelirroja, ¿porque sintió una desesperación tan grande? se dio cuenta por sí misma que no fue por el hecho de ser compañeras en μ's, era algo diferente, que no podía comprender, pero estaba claro dentro de su mente y de su corazón que Maki ya no era solo una rival ni su kouhai rebelde, la pelirroja significaba algo más, algo que Nico no lograba comprender y que no quería aceptar, el tiempo no justificaba esas sensaciones ni esos sentimientos, pero inevitablemente los sentía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Necesito agradecerle como corresponde a Maki-chan, si no hubiera sido por ella ya no estaría en este mundo, si, haré algo para agradecerle adecuadamente- se decía a sí mismo Nico dentro de su mente.

Maki, que ya tenía pensado su presente para la pelinegra, pensaba exactamente lo mismo acerca de su relación con ella, no hay un nombre para lo que ella sentía en verdad por su pequeña sempai, nunca había sentido esa sensación de no querer perder bajo ninguna circunstancia a alguien, querer proteger, entender y hacer feliz más que a nadie a esa persona, ya la estaba atormentando el pensar tanto en Nico, ya nada seria igual y lo tenía bien claro, pero el rumbo de todo lo ocurrido era lo que específicamente la atormentaba, ¿porque siempre Nico-chan? ya son demasiadas las coincidencias, en las dos ocasiones fue justamente la pelinegra ¿porque? era lo que permanentemente se preguntaba Maki.

Al pensar justamente esas cosas, las dos iban con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros mientras se miraban de reojo.

-Bueno chicas, creo que aquí nos separamos- dijo Umi quien iba a la casa de Honoka junto a Kotori.

-Cuidense chicas, suerte con las letras de la nueva canción y el vestuario, estaré encantada de ayudar nuevamente a Kotori-chan, Rin-chan, ¿vas a acompañarme a casa hoy?- dijo Hanayo despidiéndose de sus sempais.

-Si si Kayo-chin, Adiós Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Nico, Maki nos vemos mañana-nya- dijo alegremente Rin.

-Mas les vale hacer algo bueno, ya que la gran Nico-nii debe cantar letras y llevar un traje que esté a su altura de top idol- dijo Nico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yes sir!- dijo Honoka obedientemente como un soldado raso a su sargento.

-Entonces yo también me voy, adios chicas hasta mañana, adios M-Maki-chan- se despidió Nico mientras miro a Maki de reojo.

-A-adios Nico-chan, adios chicas, mañana nos vemos- Maki fue la primera en dirigirse a su hogar, no quería que la vieran por más tiempo tan débil e intranquila cerca de Nico.

Finalmente todas se dirigieron a sus hogares, las chicas de segundo a la casa de Honoka, Rin acompañó a Hanayo a su casa y Maki y Nico se dirigieron con sus familias.

-¿Porque se despidio de mi aparte de las otras chicas? me tomó por sorpresa, bueno, voy a seguir trabajando en una melodía para esa idiota- pensaba Maki.

Antes de doblar en la primera cuadra después de alejarse de las chicas, alguien tomo el brazo de la pelirroja.

-Oye Maki-chan- era Nico quien había regresado y miraba fijamente a Maki quien estaba algo confundida

-¿Eeh? ¿que pasa ahora Nico-chan?- le pregunto Maki.

-Mañana quiero que... vayas a mi casa, quiero..agradecerte por haberme salvado el otro dia y hace un rato- Nico apartó la vista de Maki toda sonrojada, se notaba que le costó decir aquellas palabras, le tomó mucho coraje.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas Nico-cha..-

-Por favor, no te quitare mucho tiempo, lo prometo- Nico puso un rostro serio y decidido que en cierta manera conmovió a la pelirroja.

-B-bueno ire para que dejes de insistir-

-Ok Maki-chan, bueno adios- Nico se alejó rápidamente de Maki.

-A-adios- Se despidio Maki mientras Nico se alejaba.

-¿Que demonios acabo de hacer? Siento que ni siquiera podré mirarla a la cara mañana durante la práctica, esa idiota, porque es tan.. linda, no no no, nunca podríamos llevarnos bien, somos totalmente opuestas.- Se regañaba internamente Nico mientras se dirigía a su casa.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, me pregunto como me agradecerá... pero qué estoy pensando, esa idiota, se me adelanto, va a ver haré algo mucho mejor que ella- Maki no podía evitar fantasear y competir con la pelinegra.

Al llegar a su casa, Nico fue recibida por sus hermanos, las Pequeñas Kokoro y Kokoa y el menor, Kotaro.

-Bienvenida Onee-chan- le dio un fuerte abrazo Kokoa a Nico.

-Buenas Noches Onee-sama- la saludo Kokoro.

-Onee-chan, bienvenida- dijo Kotaro, desde su pequeño cuarto.

-¿Se han comportado bien mientras yo no estaba?- Nico en verdad parecía una madre con sus pequeños hermanitos, siempre los ha tenido que cuidar mientras su madre trabaja, razón por la cual es muy hábil en los quehaceres del hogar.

-Si Onee-sama, yo me encargue de que todo estuviera en orden- respondió Kokoro a Nico.

-Entonces, vamos a cenar y después nos vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos muchos deberes, además, por la tarde viene Maki-chan, una..amiga de μ's a casa- dijo Nico a sus hermanitas.

-¿En serio Onee-chan? te ayudare en lo que necesites para que esté a gusto tu amiga- dijo Kokoa amablemente a su hermana mayor.

-Yo tambien Onee-sama- agregó Kokoro.

-Gracias, en verdad son las mejores- Nico las abrazo bien fuerte a sus dos hermanitas, mientras Kotaro se acercaba para ser abrazado por su hermana mayor.

Maki llegó mentalmente exhausta a su casa, era otro dia cargado de cosas muy fuertes para ella, asi que solo saludo de forma breve a sus padres y corrió a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar y de forma definitiva plasmar en su música lo que sentía por Nico, aunque fuese desconocido para la misma Maki, pero sabía que por esta vía esos sentimientos le llegarían inconfundiblemente a la pelinegra. Las preguntas que se venía haciendo desde el incidente anterior no dejaban de estar presentes en su cabeza, pero esperaba que el tiempo y su música le dieran la respuesta; el futuro era a lo que más le temía ¿que pasaba si siguen ocurriendo estas coincidencias? Nico sacaba el lado mas debil y fragil de Maki, la volvía vulnerable, elimino el cascarón que ella siempre interpone frente a las personas y se sentía prácticamente desnuda emocionalmente frente a ella.

Nico en la intimidad de su cuarto dejó volar sus pensamientos y en cada uno de ellos estaba presente Maki, la chica que casi pierde su vida por ella, la que por obra del destino terminaba salvandole la vida, a la que inevitablemente le conmovía y provocaba que se le acelerara el corazón cuando la miraba a sus ojos violetas, se estaba convirtiendo en parte de su futuro, un futuro que se veía tempestuoso; prácticamente su corazón era un barco dentro de una tormenta sin un destino en concreto pero que la tenia con una incertidumbre emocional muy grande, el hecho de ser terriblemente diferentes no le calmaba de ninguna manera, porque al ser tan opuestas irremediablemente se atraían en los momentos importantes, era un magnetismo que las juntaba y las hacía cuidarse la una a la otra, le temía, con el paso del tiempo, a que llegara un momento en que no pudiera separarse de aquella chica.

-FIN Capitulo 2-


End file.
